<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billie Eilish/Kayla Biggs RPs by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552720">Billie Eilish/Kayla Biggs RPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pop Music RPF, Porn RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No nice way to cross this over so... BAM. </p><p>Archiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Eilish/Kayla Biggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billie Eilish/Kayla Biggs RPs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla Biggs had always been proud to be a shemale lesbian pornstar. She had tried a few scenes with men but she hated it, women reacted better. She had watched the Grammys, smiling when her fave girl Billie Eilish won so many awards, dropping by Billie's DMs to congratulate her and invite her out for a date.</p><p>Billie EilishYesterday at 19:54<br/>Billie was a snob to many, known for songs You Should See Me in a Crown and Bad Guy and also racking up some Grammys showing off her bright green highlights. Billie was also a freak who enjoyed watching shemale porn.  "wow thanks, hi" as she checked her DM seeing someone she had admired from watching  "a date huh?"  as she laid in bed rubbing herself thinking answering back  "are you gonna bring that BBC too?"</p><p>Kayla BiggsYesterday at 20:15<br/>"Babe, it's attached to me, of course I'm bringing it..." Kayla was grinning as she replied, adding a flirtier. "Or of course we could... eat... at home?"</p><p>Billie EilishYesterday at 20:17<br/>laughing to herself sending a pic of her showing off her tongue  "it's a date! duhhh xoxo"</p><p>Kayla BiggsYesterday at 20:19<br/>"Name a place boo." Kayla teased.</p><p>Billie EilishYesterday at 20:20<br/>Billie smiled sending the address to her house excited, biting her lip then undressing to rub herself as she texted with Kayla  "i'm waiting" as she ordered some pizza while thinking of what she could do to Kayla</p><p>Kayla BiggsYesterday at 20:45<br/>Kayla had arrived soon after, paying the pizza guy who arrived at the same time as she let herself into the house, smiling as she locked the door behind herself and made her way towards Billie's bedroom. "Hello Sweetie..."</p><p>Billie EilishYesterday at 20:47<br/>Billie looked over and smiled gushing at the sight of the tall, black woman  "wow hey Kayla, damn taller in person"  blushing as she was fully naked letting her date see her  "and thanks for paying, I owe you" sitting up patting a spot  "i watched your video with Bella...damn you were making her scream" big grin</p><p>Kayla BiggsYesterday at 21:11<br/>Kayla smiled moving to join Billie. "You want to scream for me Billie?" She asked teasingly.</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 00:12<br/>"I need my voice Kayla, would you like your cock and balls down my throat?" as she leaned in nose to nose  "did you scare the pizza guy? did he wonder why i'm so lucky to get pizza and a hottie tonight?" laughing  "he's scared of me cause he thinks i'm stoned, i said....well i was smoking a blunt now where's my food?"</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 00:29<br/>"Mmm, you trying to suck it?" Kayla teased. "Oh he took his tip and RAN..." Kayla laughed. "Now I get to enjoy pizza and a little dessert of pussy...."</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 00:32<br/>"yeah and thought he'd be clever and try to pop wood on me" as Billie made a face about it  "i would have shanked him, but you baby i'd open wide for" as she started rubbing Kayla's crotch smiling big  "fuck you got me all hot right now" kissing the hot, black woman</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 00:59<br/>Kayla smiled, kissing Billie as she moved to tease at Billie's clit. "Hot enough to eat the pizza after we've fucked?"</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:00<br/>"mmm yeah"  licking at that long tongue helping with those pants, eyes widen  "it's so big!"  laughing softly</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:04<br/>Kayla smiled, stripping off. "Mhm.... want to see just how big?" Kayla teased. "You can always suck it."</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:05<br/>"uh huh" she nodded moving down to slowly lick over the head, still wearing her cute socks<br/>"mmm can't believe you're here in my bed naked giving me what I been masterbating and watching over" Billie slowly started sucking on it</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:09<br/>Kayla smiled, letting Billie suck her cock. "Mmm, am I hot enough to get you to let me lick those cute feet?"</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:10<br/>she eyeballed Kayla while slurping and mumbling  "my feet are ugly...I mean...awkwardly big"</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:13<br/>"Let me see baby?" Kayla purred softly. "You know I'm not going to judge your cute ass."</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:14<br/>she stared through her bangs licking up the shaft slowly and being cute then adjusting to offer her feet  "only for you"</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:18<br/>Kayla smiled, gently kissing both foot. "Such cute feet... perfect for footjobs."</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:19<br/>Billie laughed wiggling them  "yeah if you say so"  smelling on Kayla's feet  "yours are sexier"</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:22<br/>"You think?" Kayla asked with a smile.</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:24<br/>"mmhmm" licking her girl's toes, still staring down that cock then pouncing it, sucking on it hard</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 01:25<br/>Kayla gasped and moaned, sucking her girl's toes.</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 01:26<br/>Billie moaned throating Kayla good, enjoying her toes getting some love  "mmm show me your best moves" offering her pussy</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:06<br/>Kayla smirked, pulling Billie into her lap, sliding slowly into Billie's pussy, holding her close as she gave her a moment to take in just how deep she was. "Tell me if it's too much?"</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 02:12<br/>"ohhhhh what the fuck bruh?" she held on speechless now, breathing deep trying to take it all in</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:21<br/>"Okay babe?" Kayla asked teasingly.</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 02:22<br/>"yeah i'll be fine, just overwhelmed that you're here with me...Kayla i'm in love with you" she stared kissing Kayla as she started to get comfy</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:23<br/>Kayla smiled, kissing Billie softly. "I love you too Billie girl.... maybe enough to.... marry you." She spoke teasingly, slowly making a pace.</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 02:25<br/>"oh wow" Billie thought about her future, wanting to settle down and feels she found that person laughing a bit  "and you say that buried deep inside me? wow that's probably the hottest proposal...i'd say yes" her toes curled as she rode twirling a finger in Kayla's braid</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:38<br/>Kayla smiled, kissing Billie. "Then... marry me, beautiful?"</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 02:43<br/>"i'd be happy to"  smiling big kissing her future wifey again, now able to be comfy to work that cock good</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:49<br/>Kayla smiled, kissing Billie fiercely as she started to up the pace. "Mmm, my girl."</p><p>Billie EilishToday at 02:51<br/>sighing and moaning as she was fucked so good, not knowing she'd get the best sex like she was now  "ahhhh baby!"  instantly cumming, orgasm after orgasm sucking on a nipple</p><p>Kayla BiggsToday at 02:55<br/>Kayla moaned softly, stroking Billie's hair even as she came.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>